


Baby Girl for the Winchester boys

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult baby, Alternate Universe, Bathing, Big Brother Dean, Big Brother Sam, Caring Sam, Chuck babysits you, Chuck is kind, Crying, Cuddling, Daddy John, Daddy Kink, Diaper, Diaper Rash, Diapered reader, Dr. Castiel, F/M, Infantilism, John is becoming an ass, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Pacifier Gag, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Wet & Messy, accepting being the baby, bottles, diaper cream, forced ADBL, non-con infantalism, shaved, sick reader, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: The Winchesters saved you and invited you to stay with them. You learn that they are going to treat you like a baby, whether you like it or not.bad summary, but kudos and comment please!





	1. Becoming a baby

The taller brother grabbed you and pulled you out of the house. His brother was burning the body and their father was shooting at the ghost. Finally it went up in flames. They brought you back to their motel room.

“Are you okay?” their father asked

“Yes, sir” you said 

“I’m John Winchester, and these are my boys Sam and Dean” they waved. You had just moved and started a job at the local diner. You were desperate to find a place to live for cheap and when your bosses Aunt had a basement apartment, you took it. Unaware that it was haunted and things took a turn for the worse. However that night your life was saved by the Winchesters, the worse was over…or so you thought. 

“What do you think?” you heard the one brother, Dean ask his father

“Yes” you head John say and he walked over to you. “Y/N, we would like to invite you to stay with us, free of charge”

“Of course, you can find a job, if you would like” Sam added with a smile

“Oh, wow. That is very kind of you” you said “I was going to move back in with my parents. They live in California” 

“All your friends are here though right?” Dean asked

“Yeah” you said

“Really, it wouldn’t be any trouble. We’ll keep you safe” John insisted 

“Well, alright” you said and you got in the car with them.

When you got back to their place, they showed you to the room you would be staying in. You looked around and noticed a new things. The bed had one of those guards on it like a kid bed would have, so the kid wouldn’t roll out. This must me a kids room you thought. Then you noticed the door, it locked from the outside. It was an old house though. You then noticed the camera in the corner. 

“How are you finding everything?” John asked 

“Is-is that on?” You asked and John laughed

“No. This isn’t our house, we’re staying here for a few weeks.” He explained 

“Oh” you sighed in relief 

“You should get changed” John said “Have a shower. There are clean towels in the bathroom” He was right, you could use a shower. 

“Thank you” He left and you got out of your clothes and into the shower. That hot water felt nice, your old place the hot water wasn’t the best. You dried yourself off, dropped the towel in the basket and walked into your room naked. When you got back to your room, your stuff was gone and Dean was there. Where’s my stuff?” you asked angrily forgetting you were naked 

“You won’t need it” Dean said 

“Wha-what do you mean?” just then Sam and John walked in

“A baby doesn’t need that stuff” John said

“Baby?!” your eyes widened 

“Daddy and your brothers are going to take good care of you” John said Daddy? And brothers? What the fuck did you get yourself into? 

“We took your things, phone everything” Sam explained 

“You guys are fucking sick”

“Careful, baby wouldn’t want to get punished” Dean warned. John walked up to you and noticed you still had hair down there.

“Uh oh, baby isn’t shaved” John said 

“NO” you yelled

“Aw, does someone need a pacifier?” Sam asked as he walked to a table, a large changing table that was not there before. He walked up to you and you kept your mouth shut. “Come on, open up” Sam cooed. You shook your head and started to cry

“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart” John wrapped you in a hug “We’re going to take good care of you. Dean will get you properly cleaned up and daddy will put a diaper on you” he explained. That made your jaw drop and Sam took that opportunity to put the pacifier in. you spit it out and John spanked you “Hey!” you cried harder.

“Maybe we should get the other pacifier?” suggested Dean. 

“Until she’s trained” said Sam TRAINED?! Dean held you in place while john went and grabbed a pacifier gag

“Open, baby girl” John said. Horrified that you actually did, he placed it in your mouth and secured it around your head. You kept sobbing and Dean was rubbing soothing circles on your back. “Are you going to be a good girl for daddy and your brothers?” you nodded 

“Come on, baby needs to be cleaned” Dean said. He put you on the bed. John and Sam left. “I’m going to shave you, okay?” you shook your head. “I thought that would be the answer, I’m going to tie you down” everything he was saying came out very sweetly. You sobbed even more as Dean tied your arms and legs to the bed. He left and came back, applied the cream gently and carefully started to shave you. He then cleaned you up. 

“All clean” he said smiling “Daddy will come and put a diaper on. Dean untied you and left. You heard the click of the door. He locked you in. You looked down at your bare pussy, finally the door opened and John walked in.

“Okay, diaper time” John picked you up in his arms and carried you to the table. He strapped your legs up, so your ass was in the air, legs spread. He grabbed a baby wipe and wiped your crotch. He then put the diaper down and powdered you and wrapped the diaper around you. He then grabbed a t-shirt. He undid your legs and sat you up. “I’m going to put the t-shirt on you. You’re going to wear that and a diaper only” John explained.

Once you were dressed, john carried you out to the living room.

“There’s our baby sister” Sam said 

“Dean and I are going to get some things, we’ll be back” John and Dean left. Sam walked over to you and you tried to get away, but he grabbed you.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m going to take the pacifier out, okay?” you nodded and Sam took it off.

“WHAT THE FUCK” you yelled. 

“I know, Y/N, I know. I’m going to explain”

“PLEASE” you said 

“We’ve had this idea for a while, what it would be like to take care of a baby. Our job is not easy and this is a way to relax. We picked you, because we liked you. We always wanted a baby sister. This isn’t anything sexual. You will be treated like a baby, you will use your diaper”

“OH HELL NO” you screamed 

“You will be punished if you act out. I won’t tell them about this, but you need to learn quickly that there is no getting out of this. You will be treated like a baby and you will do as we say” You started to cry.

“What about in public?”

“You will wear a diaper at all times. We will take you to change rooms to be changed, but you can act your age in public, that is the only time. In this house, you will act like a baby” Sam wiped away your tears. “Now, I’m going to put the pacifier back on.” You nodded and Sam put it back in. When John and Dean got back it was time for dinner. 

“Go get the bottle for Y/N” John said and he knelt beside you and felt your diaper “Dry” he said disappointingly. “Did Sammy explain the rules?” you nodded “Good. Alright, time you’re your feeding” John picked you up and carried you to the kitchen.


	2. Learning to use the diaper

John sat down in the chair, cradling you in his arms. Dean brought over the bottle and undid the gag. John picked up the bottle and held it to your lips, but you did not open.

“Baby girl, you need to eat” John said sternly. You shook your head and John brought the bottle to your lips “You don’t have to drink all of it, but just a little” you shook your head.

“Let me try” Sam said. He picked you up from John’s arms, grabbed the bottle and carried you to another room.

“Please” you whispered 

“Come on, open up for big brother Sammy” you opened your mouth slightly and he stuck the bottle in “good girl” Sam got you to finish the whole thing, then Dean walked in.

“Did she eat?” he asked

“Yes she did” he said Dean picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He started to rub and pat your back. Was he trying to burp you? 

“Come on, baby. One little burp” you did not burp, so Dean walked you around a bit until you did. “There’s a good baby” Be put you on the floor and checked your diaper. You have to use this” Dean said placing a hand on your cheek. 

“No” you whispered 

“Uh oh” you heard John say “Did baby speak?” he bent down beside you and put the pacifier gag back in you. “There we go. Now, time for bed” 

“She hasn’t used the diaper” said Dean

“She will, when she’s ready” John said picking you up and bringing you to your room. He put you in bed and put the guards up. He rubbed your stomach a few times. And you whined. “Goodnight baby girl” John kissed your forehead and left the room. You were wide awake and looked around the room. You heard John lock the door and the bathroom door. You couldn’t believe what was happening to you. Finally you fell asleep.

“I told her everything” Sam said 

“Even the public outings?” John asked 

“Yes. Give her time” he said Dean had the laptop open and he was looking at the video of you sleeping. John had lied before, the camera did work. 

“Uh oh. Looks like baby is getting fussy” Dean said 

You were crying and John walked in and put one of the guards down and sat on the bed.

“What’s wrong baby?” he asked he felt the outside of your diaper, it was still dry. “I’m going to remove the pacifier and you can tell daddy what’s wrong” John undid it and took it out.

“Hungry” you said 

“Ah. Well, how about I make you a little deal. You wear a normal pacifier and I’ll get you an actual sandwich” 

“Yes” you said 

“Yes, what? John asked. You knew what he wanted and you weren’t going to stay it “Yes, daddy” John told you

“I’m not saying that” you said

“Does someone want to be punished?” he asked.

“No.” you said 

“No what?” John was getting a little angry

“No.” you said

“Baby, needs to be punished” John grabbed you and brought you across his knee. SMACK his hand went down hard and you let out a yelp. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. “You will say yes daddy. Understood?” John said

Yes daddy” you sobbed 

“Now, I will have Dean fix you another bottle”

“But-“you started

“You don’t get rewarded for bad behavior. Open” you did and john put the pacifier gag back on and carried you to the kitchen

“Does baby need another bottle?” Dean asked

“Yes. I had to spank our girl. She was acting out” John said rocking you. Dean warmed up your food and undid the gag. You let out a wail.

“Aw, poor baby” Sam said. John shoved the bottle into your mouth and you sucked on it and drank the whole thing. Then John walked you around and burped you. He rubbed soothing circles on your back and after all the crying you started to drift off to sleep. 

“There’s a good baby. Daddy loves you” John put you back to bed with a normal pacifier this time. 

The next morning, you were cramping. Boy you really had to pee, but there was no way in hell you were using the diaper. Dean came to check on you and he saw you were a little uncomfortable.

“Does baby have to potty?” he asked and you nodded “You can” he said and you shook your head. Dean picked you up and carried you to the living room.

“Good morning baby” Sam said giving you a kiss on your cheek

“She’s got the normal pacifier” said Dean. He sat you down and put on a kids movie. Dean went to the kitchen and John was fixing your bottle.

“How is our baby?” John asked 

“Well, she has to pee, but she won’t” Dean said 

“I think after this bottle she will” John walked out and into the living room. “Baby, time for breakfast” you looked at Sam worried.

“You need to eat” Sam teased, knowing you had to pee

“Either you pee-pee now, or after this bottle. Either way, you’re going” John said sternly and you started to cry. Sam rubbed your back

“It’s okay Y/N. It’s not healthy to hold it in.” Sam said 

“Would you like big brother Dean to take you to the other room, you pee-pee, he changes you and then you have your breakfast?” John asked. You had to go. You nodded. Dean picked you up and carried you back to your room. He put you on the changing table. 

“Would you like a little help?” Dean asked 

“Yes” you whispered. Dean pushed on your bladder and just like that you felt your diaper get warm and wet. You began to cry, embarrassed at what you just did, horrified at what will happen next.

“Let it out. All out, that’s a good baby” Dean said. At this point you weren’t sure if he was talking about the pee or the crying. “Are you done?” he asked with a smile. 

“Yes” you said 

“Okay, let’s get you in a dry diaper” Dean lifted your legs to the restraints and undid your diaper. He rolled it up and throw it in the trash. He then grabbed a baby wipe and wiped you clean. “Such a good girl for big brother” Dean slid a new diaper under you and powered it and put it on “All done. Now breakfast” Dean unfastened your legs, wiped the tears and carried you out.

“There, doesn’t that feel better?” John asked 

“Yes daddy” you said and john smiled. After your breakfast, John and Sam went out, while you and Dean stayed home. You got a little cranky so Dean put you down for a nap. He sang you a song and you drifted off. When you work up John and Sam were back. Sam went to check on you. He felt your dry diaper and sighed

“Come on, use the diaper”

“I don’t have to pee” you said 

“Alright” Sam picked you up and carried you to the kitchen. Dean had your bottle, he gave it to you and you were wondering why he and John were giving each other smiles. After you were burped, John laid out a blanket for you to lie on while the boys watched TV. Every now and then John would rub your stomach. All the sudden you felt like you had to go to the bathroom. Except it wasn’t to pee. You really had to go and you started crying.

“No. No, no, no” you said thrashing on the floor

“Uh oh, does baby have to go?” Dean asked. You tried to hold it in

“Please, let me use the toilet” you begged 

“Sorry, diaper only” Sam said you sobbed as you soiled your diaper, completely mortified.


	3. Clean diaper and a babysitter

You sobbed as John came near you. You tried to get away, but Dean grabbed your ankle.

“No, no, no, no” you repeated 

“Does baby need the other pacifier” John asked 

“Sammy, draw a bath” Dean said and Sam left to do so.

“No, please” you begged sobbing

“Baby, needs to be changed” John said he lifted you up and you kicked and screamed. John laid you on the changing table. You screamed and screamed as Dean tied your legs up. 

“It’s okay baby.” Dean reassured you 

“NO” you screamed. John put the pacifier gag back in and buckled it up.

“I’ll take it from here, Dean. Check on the bath” John said. Dean left and you flailed your arms, tears and snot running down your face. “Uh oh. Does daddy need to tie down your arms?” you tried to scream. “DEAN” John yelled and he walked back in.

“Yeah, dad” he asked 

“Hold her arms will you?” Dean went and held your arms. 

“Okay, baby, here we go” John undid the tabs and looked at the mess in your diaper “Oh my, those laxatives really worked” John slid you diaper off and threw it out. He then grabbed a few baby wipes and started to clean you off. Dean kissed your forehead, hoping you would calm down. “Almost done baby” John grabbed a few more wipes and cleaned you off.

“Good baby” said Dean 

“Let’s get your T-shirt off and Sammy will give you a bath” John said. He left your legs still restrained and bottom exposed and Dean let go of your arms so John could take the shirt off. “There’s a good baby.” Dean went and undid your leg, John picked you up and carried you to the bathroom. Sam was there waiting.

“Bath time” Sam said as John lowered you into the tub and he left.

“Okay Y/N, here we go” Sam said. He grabbed a Kleenex and wiped the snot from your nose. “You’re okay.” He took a wash cloth and started washing you. He reached between your legs and you closed them. “Relax, no funny business, I promise” you opened and he wiped you and your butt. He grabbed a town and wrapped it around you and he helped you out. 

“All good?” Dean asked walking in

“Yep” Said Sam “Going to get a fresh diaper on

“Let me” said Dean. Dean carried you to your room and you saw a blanket on the floor. “I thought you would get a little reward and not put you on the table. He laid you down and lifted your legs and placed a diaper under you. He powdered it and put it on you. He grabbed a t-shirt and helped you put it on.

He lifted you up and sat in a rocking chair cradling you. “Now, we need to talk. Daddy wants to let you go outside, but if you’re not going to behave, that won’t happen. Understand?” you nodded “Now, we’re going to keep this pacifier in” you nodded and started to feel your eyes droop. Dean laughed a bit. “You’ve had a rough day, time for a little nap, I’ll hold you okay, but let me grab a blanket.”

Dean reached down and covered you up. He rocked back and forth, watching you fall asleep. Finally you drifted off and Dean just held you. John walked in.

“Oh good, she’s asleep” he whispered 

“Yeah” Dean said smiling at you

“We’ve got a case, so I’ve called a babysitter” John said Your eyes started to open

“Hey sleepy head” Dean said. He carried you to the kitchen and your eyes winded when you saw a high chair. Dean placed you in that. 

“Dinner time” John said and he took out the pacifier and held the bottle up and fed you. 

“Y/N. We have a case, we can’t take you though” Sam explained. Good you thought. Maybe now this can stop. John put the bottle down.

“I have asked a babysitter to come and stay with you” John said 

“WHAT?!” you said. Some other stranger is going to have to do this? 

“You’re going to be on your best behavior for Chuck” 

“No Cas?” Dean asked 

“No, he was busy” John explained. The boys went and got packed up for the hunt while John burped you. Chuck arrived and John had you in your room.

“She’s in her room now. She hasn’t gone to the bathroom yet, she’s using a pacifier gag because she is acting out. Instructions are in the kitchen” John said 

“Perfect” Chuck said. John and the boys left and Chuck walked into your room and saw you crying. “Hi, I’m Chuck. I’m going to take the pacifier out okay?” you nodded and Chuck took it off. 

“I’m Y/N” you said

“Nice to meet you” Chuck lowered the guard and sat on your bed. “Do you think you could be a big girl and use a normal pacifier?” he asked

“What do I get out of it?” you asked and Chuck laughed a little  
“Bargaining, I like it. How about this, the boys are going to be gone for a few days. You do everything like a baby tonight and tomorrow, I’ll make you real food, you’ll still have to wear a diaper, but you can walk around yourself, talk, no pacifier. Deal?” Chuck smiled a bit

“Really?” you asked?

“Pinky promise” Chuck held up his pinky

“Can you not use the restraints to change me?” 

“Yes” and you two linked pinkies and you started to cry a bit.

“Thank you” you said. Chuck picked you up and cradled you. You both heard your stomach rumble.

“Still hungry?” he asked and you nodded. Chuck found your normal pacifier and carried you to the kitchen to warm up another bottle. He held it to your mouth and you took it. You felt safe for the first time. Something about Chuck was very calming. When you were done, you wrapped your legs around his waist and he carried you around and burped you.

“Cou-could you walk me around like this a little longer?” you asked

“Sure baby” Chuck rubbed circles on your back and you nestled you head into his neck. A few minutes later Chuck put you on the ground “Does baby have to pee?” he asked rubbing your stomach a little. You nodded. He tickled you tummy and for the first time you actually laughed and you wet your diaper. Chuck placed the pacifier in your mouth picked you up.

He placed you on the changing table and as promised, he did not use the restraints. “Let’s get this diaper off you” he undid the tabs, lifted your legs and pulled the diaper out. He wiped you and put a fresh one on. “Good girl. Bed time “he picked you up and walked you around and hummed a little as you fell asleep. 

You slept through the night and when Chuck came into your room in the morning he checked your diaper you woke up and felt you cold wet diaper.

“Oh” you said a little embarrassed.

“That’s okay, that’s why you’re wearing one” Chuck picked you up and changed you. “As promised, I’ll cook you a real breakfast” 

“May I have coffee?” you asked

“Sorry, babies, don’t drink coffee, but if I wasn’t paying attention and you took some sips from mine” Chuck winked and lifted you up. Why couldn’t he have taken you instead of the Winchester? The two of you walked to the kitchen and he made you bacon and pancakes. Looked away and you grabbed his cup and took a sip. “Time for your burp” You lifted your arms up and Chuck smiled. He was happy that you took to him. He patted your back and finally you burped.

“Thank you for breakfast” you said as Chuck put you down

“No problem.” You and Chuck watched some TV and you ate a bit. You felt you had to go again, but this time it was both. You started to cry. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Chuck kissed the top of your head 

“I have to go, but I have to…both” you said 

“It’s okay, you can” he said 

“Please, let me go to the toilet” you begged sobbing harder

“Oh, I thought you were going to be a big girl for me” Chuck said sternly. 

“Please”

“You were doing so good today Y/N” Chuck laid you down and rubbed your stomach

“Chuck” you sobbed

“I know, baby, I know. This is hard for you, but you have to trust me” you felt yourself release it all. You sobbed harder, you couldn’t believe it. 

“I’m sorry” you said

“No need to be sorry sweetie” Chuck said kissing you forehead. He helped you stand and you walked to the bedroom. Chuck lifted you on the table. Chuck undid the diaper and slipped it off and threw it away. “I know I said no restraints, but it will be easier to clean you. Okay?” he said sweetly 

“Okay” you sobbed. Chuck lifted your legs and fastened them. You kept crying and crying, this was humiliating. Chuck cleaned you up and re diapered you. He released your legs and carried you around just how you liked. 

“Because of your little outburst, I will have to break my promise and punish you” he said soothingly, still walking around holding you.

“No, please don’t spank me” you said and Chuck rubbed circles on your back

“No, baby, I won’t do that. I will have to continue to treat you like a baby though and I think it’s only fair that you don’t get the big girl pacifier. You clung onto him. “I will make you real dinner though, that promise I will keep”

“Thank you” you whispered. Chuck carried you to your room, grabbed the pacifier and placed you in your bed. He put the guard up.

“Open up” Chuck said, not wanting to do this, but you were misbehaving. You did and he put it in and buckled it up. “Now, baby, you will sit here and think about what you did, while I make dinner”. You nodded. Chuck kissed the top of your head and left, locking your door.

The other days went smoothly with Chuck, you learned to be more opened about this. Especially since he let you talk. The day you knew the Winchesters would be back, Chuck went back to treating you like a baby. Feeding you from a bottle and everything, though you real appreciated him giving you real food.

“How was my little girl?” John said picking you up

“Perfect” Chuck said. You cried when Chuck left, you really liked having him there, but now John, Dean and Sam were back.


	4. An outing from hell

You behaved for the Winchester boys, but they knew missed Chuck. John was glad that you took kindly to him and that Chuck only had to punish you once. For good behavior, they were going to let you go out. You sat in your highchair as Dean warmed up you bottle. You sucked on the big girl pacifier and kicked your feet. 

“Now, Y/N” John said “You are to be a big girl today. You will still wear a diaper; it will be under a dress, which will make it easier for us to change. When you pee-pee you let one of us know and we’ll change you.”

“Okay daddy” you said 

“Good” John said. Dean put the bottle to your mouth and you drank it. John got you out of the high chair. “One more thing. When we are around people you can use our names, but in the car it is daddy and big brothers” you nodded and went to get dressed. 

“Do you have to go potty before we leave?” Sam asked 

“No Sammy” you said John reached up your dress and felt that you were dry.

“You sure baby girl?” John asked 

“Yes daddy” you smiled.

“Let’s go.” John said grabbing your diaper bag. Dean lifted you up and carried you to the car and he buckled you up. Sam got in the back with you. John handed out waters to everyone.

You were about half way there and you had finished all your water. Now you were about to burst, John looked in the review mirror and saw you looking upset.

“What’s wrong baby girl” he asked 

“Nothing daddy” you said 

“She finished her water” Sam said 

“Uh oh, does someone have to pee-pee?” Dean asked. You nodded and started to cry.

“I’m sorry baby, there isn’t a bathroom for a few more miles” John said. You could hold it anymore you let it go. You started to cry.

“Daddy, I had an accident” you said 

“How wet?” John asked. Sam reached and felt

“Man, she’s soaked” he said. You sobbed and Sam held your hand trying to comfort you. 

“Hold on baby” John said. He pulled off some side street and drove down a bit until he knew no one would see them. He got out of the car and opened your door. “Sammy, get out” John said. Sam and Dean both got out of the car.

“Sorry daddy, I couldn’t hold it” you said

“That’s okay baby” John said unbuckling you. You laid down in the back seat and John pulled up your dress which was also soaked. “Sam, could you gab her another dress from the trunk?”

“Yeah” Sam opened the trunk as John got your dress off. He then. Took off your diaper and wiped you and changed your diaper and disposed of the old one. He put the new dress on you.

“There you go baby” John said as you sat up. When they finally got there, you guys ate and walked around a bit. You loved the fresh air. When you got back to the car, you found that someone had slashed the tires.

‘Son of a bitch” Dean said

“Now what?” you asked

“I have enough supplies for two nights” said John, talking about you. Sam got a motel room and you all went in. 

“Okay, Y/N. the three of us are going out” John explained 

“Okay, have fun” you said 

“Uh, uh, uh. We’re not in public.” Dean corrected 

“Okay, daddy” 

“There’s a good girl. We can’t risk you leaving us, so I brought some things” John pulled your pacifier gag out the bag

“No. I will be good. I promise” you said

“We can’t have that risk baby” Dean said 

“Take off your dress, put this t-shirt on. I’ll get your dinner ready” John said

“No. Please” you started to cry

“I’ll help.” Said Sam and he took your dress and bra off and put a T-shirt on. John sat you on his lap and fed you. He burped you and put the gag in. You cried harder.

“Baby, you don’t want to wake the neighbors” John said 

“Now, we’re sorry to do this, but we have to make sure you don’t use the toilet” Dean took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed you to the bed. You started to sob and Sam rubbed your back. Why couldn’t they have called Chuck? He trusted you. Why didn’t they? Today was going to well.

“We’ll be back” John said and they left. You cried and peed and cried, soiled yourself again, they must have slipped something in your drink again. This was ridiculous. You sat in your messy diaper for three hours. Where did they go? 

The boys checked on the car and went to the bar for a bit. When they came back you were still awake. They saw the mess you made.

“Uh oh. We’ll need new bed sheets” said John

“I’ll go” said Sam and he left. Dean uncuffed you while John removed the gag

“Baby needs a change and a bath” said John

“Daddy, please” you said Dean went and got the bath ready. John got the wipes and looked at the bed 

“What a mess you made baby” he said as he unfolded you used diaper “How long were you like this?” 

“Two hours, daddy” you sobbed. John threw it away and you kept your legs raised. John wiped your front and your bottom.

“My, it got everywhere” John said. You felt the wipe go a little in your ass and you whined. John cleaned up and carried you to the bath. He stripped the sheets while Dean washed you. He even washed your hair which was nice. Sam came back with the new sheets and put them on while John put the others in the dirty laundry and then that outside since it smelled. 

“There’s a good baby. Sorry we had to cuff you” Dean said 

“That’s okay Deany” you said with a half smile. Dean kissed your head and pulled you out of the bath and got you dried up. He carried you to the bedroom and diapered you. 

“Time for bed. I will sleep with the baby” John said. “Open” he held the gag up to you

“I don’t need that daddy” you said

“I know, but baby, I didn’t bring your other pacifier” John said. You started to sob again

“Why are you doing this?” you asked, fed up with their games. John brought you over his lap. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. You screamed and sobbed harder. Just then there was a knock on the door. John covered your mouth and Sam opened the door a little.

“Is everything alright?” your neighbor asked

“Yeah-I’m-I’m watching-uh” Sam blushed a little and the neighbor did too and left.

“Do not disobey daddy’s orders.” John said. Dean put the pacifier in your mouth and secured it around your head. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Four more came from John and you sobbed, trying to scream. “Bed time.” John said lying you back on the bed. “goodnight baby.”

You cried yourself to sleep. When you woke up you were being carried to the car. It was still dark out. When did they get the car? It must have been when they were out. You opened your eyes a little and saw Dean was carrying you.

“Daddy is a little mad, so we’re going to go now. As punishment, you will stay like this” he explained and you realised you still had the gag in. Your eyes got wide and you started to cry. “Oh, baby, you were doing so well” Dean cooed. He buckled you in and John sat in the back with you. He wrapped his arm around you and you fell asleep again, hoping when you woke up, you would be back at the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is there anything you guys would like to see happen next?


	5. Humiliation and getting sick

You woke up and Dean let you know you were only half way home. John got a bottle and poured the milk they bought in it. He unbuckled himself and sat close to you. Was he really going to feed you, here while the car was still moving? Where people could see? He took off the go and forced the bottle in your mouth.

“Drink” he said a little harshly 

“Dad” Sam said, getting him to easy up on you. You refused to drink, you figured when they stopped, you would eat with them. However, John was very angry that you questioned them and acted out. When Dean pulled into a roadside diner, John put the gag back in. Dean opened your door and you shook your head. You were not going in there, not like this, not in a t-shitt, diaper and pacifier gag. 

“Come on baby. We need to eat.” Dean unbuckled you and you started to cry and tried to beg, but the gag was stopping you. 

“There is hardly anyone in the diner.” Dean said. John came around and lifted you out of the car and carried you in. The boys followed. You were sobbing now and the waitress and some of the patrons were staring.

“For four” John said rubbing your back to sooth you.

“O-okay” the waitress said and she showed you to a booth. John carried you to the bathroom and locked the door.

“I told you baby, you misbehave you will be punished. I hope you have learned your lesson. Not to question daddy” you sobbed and sobbed, but nodded. “Good” John carried you back to the table and people were looking at you. He sat down and you sat on his lap. The boys ordered and Dean handed John your bottle. You shook your head.

“Baby, you have to eat” Sam said. John undid your gag, cradled you and fed you. You looked at the nurse, with pleading eyes and God, she wished she could help you. She would call the police, but she didn’t know what these men would do. You finished the bottle and John carried you outside the way you liked and burped you. 

“That’s my girl. See, baby, this isn’t so bad” John went back inside and put the gag back on you. The boys finished there meal and paid. Dean carried you out to the car and John got behind the wheel. “De, take the pacifier out” John instructed. Dean did. “Did baby learn her lesson?” John asked 

“Yes daddy” you whispered 

“Pardon?” he said

“Yes daddy.” You said. 

“Good girl” John said. As you drove you fell asleep, you wet yourself which woke up, you started to cry. Dean rubbed your chest trying to sooth you.

“Almost home, baby” Dean said  
When they got back, Dean carried you in and changed your wet diaper. 

“How-how long will I be here?” you asked him, but Dean didn’t answer. He put the normal pacifier in your mouth and carried you around. That night it was a thunderstorm. You never liked thunderstorms, plus you were in a strange house. You screamed and cried out for Sam. He came in and put the guard down to comfort you. 

“What’s wrong? Baby scared?” he asked and a loud clap of thunder made you scream. Sam wrapped his arms around you and picked you up. He carried you to the kitchen and made you a bottle. He fed you, which hoped it would make you sleepy. He burped you and you felt your eyes get heavy. He stayed with you until you actually fell asleep. 

The next morning you were placed in your high chair, Dean fed you a bottle and smiled.

“We have a surprise for you. We have to leave again for Chuck is coming back” you clapped your hands together 

“Yay, Chuck” you giggled. John was pleasant to you, a few days passed and you started to not feel well. John felt your forehead.

“I think baby has a fever” He said. He grabbed a thermometer and placed you on the floor in the living room where the boys were. John undid your diaper and you cried because you weren’t feeling well.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked. John rolled you on your stomach and the thermometer in your butt.

“I think she’s got a fever” he said

“Oh no” Chuck said sitting next to you. He placed a hand on your forehead “Baby, you’re warm” John pulled out the thermometer.

“101.” He said. “Baby, I’m sorry we have to leave. You kept crying and Chuck stroked your hair to calm you down. When you did, you rolled over and John redid your diaper 

“I’ll take good care of you” Chuck said 

“Call is if it gets worse” Dean said and the boys left. Chuck picked you up how you liked and walked around rubbing your back.

“Same rules as before” he whispered 

“I missed you” you whispered 

“I missed you too” Chuck made you a bottle, he burped you and put you in your bed for a nap. You woke up with sudden terror. You had to throw up, but you couldn’t get out. Chuck literally cleaned shit off of you, but the thought of vomiting in your bed. You started to cry

“Chuck!” you said but it was too late your threw up on your bed, in your hair. Just then Chucked unlocked your door and came in. “I’m sorry” you sobbed  
“Hey, it’s okay. I went to college, I’ve seen worse” he joked. You threw up again and you wet yourself, you began to try harder.

“I pee-peed” you said forgetting who you were with for a minute. Chuck opened the door to the bathroom that was in your room and then put the guard down on your bed and held you to the bathroom.

“I’m going to change you, but first let me strip the sheets okay?” He said 

“Yes” you said and you threw up again, this time in the toilet. Chuck cleaned up your puke and came back in the bathroom with wipes and the thermometer.

“I’m going to clean you up, take your temperature and then wash the puke out of your hair”

“Thank you.” Chuck laid a towel down and laid you down. He undid your diaper and wiped you clean. He held up a new thermometer.

“For your mouth” he smiled and so did you. You sat against the tub and held the thermometer while Chuck cleaned the puke out of your hair. It beeped and Chuck looked at it. “102.” It went up, he looked concerned.

“I’m cold” you said. Chuck carried you to your bed and locked you in. 

“I’ll be back” Chuck left, he knew were John had kept your clothes and found a pair of sweatpants and came back holding them up. “Tah-dah”

“My pants!” you said happily. Chuck handed them to you and you put them on. “Thank you, Chuck”

“I’m going to get you some water and make you some soup”. You yawned and Chuck laughed a little. “Rest baby”

When Chuck came back he had soup and water in a bottle. He sat on your bed and held you while he gave you the water. You started to cry, you were happy that Chuck was here.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked you wouldn’t talk. “Come on, tell me” he said sweetly 

“They made me go into the diner like this, with the pacifier gag, no pants on. It was humiliating” you cried harder and he picked you up and sat in the rocking chair.

“What else baby?” he was actually concerned. When John had approached him with this idea, he was happy to help out. He liked the idea and John seemed like he was going to be a good Daddy, the boys seemed like they were going to be good big brothers.

“They locked me in a motel room while they went out. I sat in my dirty diaper for hours, crying, but the gag was in. John-daddy spanked me” you were sobbing now and Chuck was horrified. 

“Shhh, shh, baby. Calm down” Chuck kissed your forehead

“I want to live with you, you are nice to me” you said calming down

“Your daddy wouldn’t allow it.” He rubbed your back and you rested your head on his chest. Chuck got up with you and grabbed you another bottle and warmed it up. He sat back down in the chair and gave you the bottle. “After, I’ll give you the soup, promise.” Your eyes fluttered close, he put the bottle down and placed his hand on your forehead, you were burning up.

He placed you back in your bed and went to get a cold wash cloth. He placed it on your forehead and removed your sweatpants. You moved a little and went back to sleep. You woke up crying, because Chuck wasn’t there and you weren’t feeling well. 

“I’m here Y/N” Chuck said coming in. he removed the wash cloth and held up a new bottle of water for you. He picked you up and gave you another bottle. He walked around and burped you and laid you down on the bedroom floor

“Soup” you said 

“Soon, baby, you had a lot of fluids today” he rubbed your stomach and you started to cramp. You made a face and Chuck started to massage your stomach. You finally let go of peed. “Good baby” he said. “Are you feeling any better?”

“A little” you said as Chuck took off your diaper he wiped you and flipped you on your stomach.

“Uh, oh. Someone has a little rash” Chuck grabbed the diaper rash Cream and the thermometer. “I’m going to take your temperature this way”

“Okay” you whispered. He put the thermometer in and held it there.

“They really did all those things?” he asked 

“Yes” you said quietly 

“Y/N, I’m so sorry” he took out the thermometer and saw that it went down. “Good, 100” He rubbed the diaper rash cream on your bottom. “I’m going to leave you with the diaper off okay?”

“What if I have to go to the bathroom?” you asked sort of hopeful that this meant he was going to let you use the toilet. 

"You call me. I'll help you to the toilet" he said. 

“When are they coming back?” you asked worried. He placed a hand on your cheek.

“Few days” he said. You got back in your bed and Chuck put the guard up. You laid on your stomach as Chuck went and warmed up another bottle. John called to check in, said they would be a little longer. Chuck came back and gave you a bigger bottle than normal. He didn’t want to carry you with you being naked, so he placed you over his lap. You got tense; thoughts of John spanking you came flooding back.

“No, no, no. Please” you begged 

“I’m just burping you, honey.” You calmed down and Chuck patted your back a few times and you burped. “Does baby have to use the bathroom?” he asked and you nodded . 

“I can go myself” you said 

“Sorry, baby.” Chuck took the guards down and helped you off the bed. He held your hand to the bathroom and you sat down on the toilet 

“I can’t, not like this” you said you started to cry. You needed to do more than pee

“Hey, it’s just me.” He reassured you. You started to cry, this wasn’t as bad as the diner incident and at least it wasn’t one of the Winchesters, but still. “There you go baby. Everything’s okay,” He handed you toilet paper.

“Thank you” you said. He kissed your forehead and you flushed the toilet. He put you on your changing table and grabbed the baby wipe and wiped front to back. He grabbed another one and did it again. He grabbed a clean one and wiped inside your ass. You yelped 

“Sorry baby, I need to put the thermometer in there.” Chuck threw and the wipes, grabbed the towel and wiped you dry. He carried you back to the bed and laid you on your side.

“Please, please, take me in.” you said. 

“I’m sorry baby” he said. He put the thermometer in and held it there. “I can talk to John if you want?”

“NO” you said Chuck took the thermometer out 

“99. Good job baby girl” He rubbed some cream on you rash and left you there to rest. When Chuck came to check on you, you asked him again to take you in. 

“I’m sorry and I have some bad news. Daddy and big brothers are coming back today. Let’s get you back in that diaper. He diapered you and carried you the way you like. You sobbed and sobbed fearing for the boys to come back. Chuck tried to calm you and when you wouldn’t he was forced to use the pacifier gag. How could you get out of this? How long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should happen next?


	6. Cuddles and daddy returns

“I know baby” Chuck said still rubbing your back, you were still sobbing. You didn’t want the boys to come. You wanted to be with Chuck. “I’m sorry I had to put the pacifier in, but you need to calm down okay?” Chuck could feel that you were starting to have a hard time trying to breathe. “I’m going to take the gag out baby” He put you down and undid the gag. You gasped for air. Chuck picked you up and laid down on the couch, you on his chest. “Focus on my breathing, baby” you closed your eyes and focused on his breathing. “Baby, daddy and brothers won’t be back for another hour. Do you think you could be a good girl and we go for a walk?” 

“Yes please” you said. Chuck picked you up and carried you to your room. He checked your diaper and it was dry”

“Do you have to potty?” Chuck asked 

“No, Chuck” you said. He put the dress on and you two left the house. He held your hand as you walked around the block a few times. Chuck let go of you hand to tie his shoe. You kept walking and your foot got caught on the sidewalk and you fell forward. Luckily no one was around to see you hit the pavement.

“Baby” Chuck said and he crouched down beside you as you sat up with tears in your eyes. He checked your arms and saw that you had a scrape on your arm. You let the tears fall down your cheek and Chuck wiped them away.

“Owy’ you said. Chuck helped you up

“That’s why baby’s don’t walk without holding someone’s hand.” He said. You two walked back to the house and he got you out of the dress and put the T-shirt back on. He sat you on the kitchen counter and cleaned up the scrape on your arm. He put a band-aid on it and kissed it better. 

“Thank you” you said 

“You’re welcome baby girl.” Chucked picked you up and grabbed the fuzzy blanket. He got a text from Dean saying they were actually going to be tomorrow morning. “Good news, I’m here for one more night”

“Yay” you clapped your hands and Chuck smiled. He held you with the fuzzy blanket wrapped around you and he grabbed a bottle and fed you. He burped you, put the big girl pacifier in and the two of you sat on the couch. You were on his lap, he felt your forehead, you weren’t warm anymore. You started to squirm a bit, you had to pee.

“What is it baby?” Chuck asked 

“Pee-pee” you said Chuck you get off is lap and you peed in your diaper. Chuck got you changed you and you brought you to your bed. “Chuck?” you asked 

“Yes baby” he said holding your face in his hands 

“Can I rest on your chest again? It really helped” you asked hesitantly, Chuck smiled

“Sure baby” he kissed your forehead and he lay down and you rested on his chest. He rubbed little circles on your back and he could feel you relax. He pushed a little harder, starting to give you a massage. He figured with everything the Winchesters put you through, plus being sick, it was the least he could do.

“Mmm” you said

“Feel good?”

“Yes, thank you”

“What does baby want for dinner?” he asked 

“Chicken fingers” you said sleepily and Chuck laughed a little

“Sounds good. How is your booboo?” 

“It hurts still” you said 

“I’m sorry” he said

“It’s okay” After an hour he heard your stomach grumble. He picked you up and carried you to the kitchen. He put you in the high chair and filled your bottle with water.

“Do you feel better baby” he asked placing his hand on your forehead to check again

“Much better” you said 

“Good” Chuck went and put the food in the oven

“Uh oh. Chuck, I made a messy” you said. Chuck turned and when he saw you highchair was clean, he realized you meant in your diaper. You started to cry 

“No, no crying baby.” This takes half an hour, how about a quick bath?” 

“Okay, Chuck” He got you out of your high chair and on the changing table. He took off your diaper and wiped you clean. He got you off the changing table, took off your t-shirt and brought you to the bathroom. He ran the water and helped you in. He took a wash cloth and washed your back, he lifted your arms and washed under there. He washed behind your ears and you giggled. Chuck smiled, he hated that he had to give you up soon. He never thought about being a daddy, but he wouldn’t go about it like the Winchesters.

“All clean” Chuck grabbed a towel and helped you out. Just then you heard the front door open and you gasped.

“HELLO?” John yelled

“I thought you said they weren’t coming until later?” you asked a little panicked   
“That’s what Dean’st ext said” Chuck pulled you out of the tub and dried you off. John walked in

“How’s my baby girl doing?” He asked kissing your head

“Good daddy” you said

“Did you have fun with Chuck?”

“Yes daddy. I love Chuck” you said and Chuck smiled

“I love you too” he said putting a t-shirt on you. He took off the wet band-aid 

“What happened?” John asked 

“I have an owy” you said holding it up and John kissed it

“We had a little accident with the sidewalk” Chuck explained

“You went out? Good, must have been tough being cooped up. Fever down?” 

“Gone” Chuck said proudly as he lifted you onto the changing table

“Good girl. Daddy and your brothers hated to leave you when you’re sick.” 

“While I diaper her, could you get my food out of the oven?” Chuck asked 

“Yeah” John kissed your head and left.

“Chuck, what dinner?” you asked as Chuck diapered you

“I’m sorry baby.” He said. You started to get fussy and squirm on the table “Hey.” He said sternly He picked you up and carried you to the kitchen.

“Do you want to be a big girl tonight?” John asked

“Yes daddy” you said as Chuck placed you in the highchair. 

“Okay” He gave you a plate of food and you smiled and clapped. When you were done you were given another bottle and John and Chuck tucked you into bed. 

“John, can I talk to you?” Chuck asked

“Sure”. He grabbed them a beer and they sat in the living room

“I thought you weren’t going to be back until tomorrow?” Chuck asked

“Dean and Sam had it covered” john said 

“I need to ask something, but you cannot be mad at Y/N” 

“Okay?”

“She said that when you went on the outing, you cuffed her and she sat in a messed diaper for hours. That you put her in the pacifier gag. Why?”

“We didn’t want her to leave” 

“She’s a good baby. You have to trust her, gain her trust. She makes me want to be a daddy, but you need to take it easy on her. John, she won’t go anywhere. Not if you warm up to her.” Chuck said

“She trusts you?” John asked

“Yes, you have to reassure her that things are okay, you have to let her eat food once in a while”

“I do.” John said 

“When she got sick, she had a diaper rash, so I didn’t want her to use a diaper. I gained her trust and helped her with the bedpan. She had a fit and started to have a panic attack when she heard you guys were coming back. I know you can be good daddy’s and brothers, but you need to show her kindness.” Chuck was very calm when he was telling John this.

“The boys said the same thing. You’re right” John said. They heard you cry and John got up to check on you.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” John removed the guard and rubbed your back

“I had a nightmare” you said 

“Come here” John picked you up and brought you to the rocking chair. “Baby, Chuck talked to me.” You looked worried “No, it’s okay. He’s right, I have been mean and I apologize. It wasn’t right of me to humiliate you like that. Daddy will try better. I love you.”

“I love you too, daddy” you said yawning. John smiled a bit and put you back to bed. Maybe things were going to get better, you thought.


	7. Time outs

“Up” you said lifting your arms up. Sam laughed and he picked you up and carried around the house. 

“How are you doing baby?” Sam asked 

“Good Sammy” you hugged him and he smiled, he liked that you were getting more comfortable with this and that John eased up. 

“Baby girl” Dean said kissing your cheek and you giggled. Sam put you down and you started to cry

“Up!” you said

“Sorry, I have to get going” Sam said you crossed your arms and sat on the floor and pouted 

“Aw, come on baby, don’t do that” Dean said Sam laughed and walked away. Dean crouched down to your level and tickled your tummy, but you still pouted. “Does someone need a nap?” he asked you

“NO” you yelled. 

“Ah, careful, does someone want a time out?” you shrugged at him “Alright, that’s it young lady, stand in the corner and think about what you’ve done” you stood up and stomped over and faced the corner. Dean chuckled a little bit. When five minutes was up Dean came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. “I love you” he said

“I love you too” you turned and lifted your arms. Dean lifted you up and carried you to the kitchen. The next day John came into your room and checked your diaper. You had wet yourself at night. He picked you up and carried you to the changing table.

“I’m so glad my baby girl is using these” John said blowing a raspberry on your tummy you laughed and clapped your hands. “Daddy is going to need you to be a big girl this afternoon. You’re going to meet Castiel. 

“Castiel!” you said. You heard about him, Dean even mention him as a sitter instead of Chuck. What John neglected to tell you is that he was taking you to Castiel’s work place and that Castiel was a doctor. 

John pulled up to the building it was a little pass five. John new that Castiel would wait since this was a different and he didn’t want to humiliate you like the last time. John held your hand into the building and in the elevator. When you got into the hall you realized where you were.

“Daddy?” you looked at John

“Baby, has her first doctor’s appointment” John said and you stopped walking and John turned and put his hands on your shoulders. “Dr. Castiel is very nice. You’re going to love him” John kissed your forehead and you walked into his room.

“Ah, John. This must be Y/N” Castiel said. You hid behind John

“Don’t be shy” John said

“Hi, Y/N. My name is Dr. Castiel. It’s very nice to meet you” he said sweetly 

“Hello” you said

“Don’t worry. Everyone is gone” Castiel told John 

“See baby. Everything is okay” John said Castiel held out his hand for you to hold and you took it

“Baby is going to get a check-up. If you’re good you get a lollipop and a sticker”. You smiled and he laughed a little “You’re cute” He booped your nose. John followed you to the exam room. 

“Arms John said. You lifted your arms and John took off your dress.

“Let’s weigh you and check your height” you stood on the scale. When you were done Castiel lifted you onto the exam table. Cas pulled the Ophthalmoscope off the wall. “Look straight ahead, I’m going to check your eyes” you did and Cas shown the light. “Good” he then grabbed the otoscope and looked in your eyes. He grabbed a tongue depressor. “Stick out your tongue and say Ah”

“Aaaaah” you said and John chuckled a little.

“Good. Lie back” you did and Castiel felt around your stomach. “I heard you were sick recently”

“Yes Dr. Castiel” you said 

“Chuck took good care of her” John piped in

“Chuck. He’s a great guy” Cas said 

“Yes!” you smiled. Castiel felt around and you made a face

“Does baby have to potty?” Castiel asked. You shook your head. “I’m just going to check, okay?” Castiel ran his hand over your diaper a few times.

“She dry?” John asked

“Yep. Sit up for me sweetie” Cas said and you did. He took his stethoscope and put the buds in; he warmed it up a bit and placed it on your chest. “Deep breath” you did. “Once more” you did. “Good.” He put the blood pressure cuff on and pumped it.

“Owy” you said

“Sorry, honey” Castiel looked at it and looked a little worried

“Is something wrong?” John asked

“It’s just a little high, probably white coat syndrome” Castiel took the cuff off. He felt around your neck for any lumps and you giggled. “Tickles?” cas said with a smile 

“Yeah” you said smiling 

“Okay, lie down again, we’re going to take your temperature.” Castiel went to get things readt and you realized it wasn’t going in your mouth. Another stranger was going to be looking at you. You thought you would be used to this by now. You froze

“Honey, did you hear what the doctor said?” John asked

“Daddy, please.” You started to cry. 

“It’s okay sweetie. I know; it’s hard to trust someone new.” Castiel said you started to squirm a bit and kick your feet.

“Y/N” John said sternly. Just then you felt your diaper get warm and wet. You cried harder and John grabbed your pacifier.

“I pee-peed.” You said 

“It’s okay, sweetie” Castiel said rubbing his hand up and down your back. John held your pacifier up to your mouth.

“Come on big girl” John said with a little smile. You opened and he put it in. 

“Do you want daddy to change you or me?” Castiel asked. You looked down and didn’t answer. John figured he would leave you two alone. After his talk with Chuck he still felt you were a little tense around him even though you’ve opened up more.

“Baby, how about daddy leaves you and Dr. Castiel alone. He can take you temperature and diaper you. Is that okay?” you nodded. John placed a hand on your cheek gave you a reassuring smile and left.

“Okay, lie down baby, let’s get this diaper off of you.” Castiel helped you lie back. He went over and undid your diaper and slipped it off, he noticed that it smelled a little strong. He threw it out, grabbed a baby wipe and wiped you clean. He rolled you over on your side and put a glove on. “Okay baby, I’m going to put it in now” He spread your butt cheek and placed it in. He held it there for a few minutes. While you waited, you two talked.

“Do you like the Winchesters?” he asked. You took your pacifier out of your mouth.

“Yes” you said

“Your daddy asked if I could look after you, but I had work that weekend. Do you like Chuck?”

“I love Chuck” you said 

“He and I are very good friends. He says you’re such a big girl for him” Castiel took the thermometer out “99.6. a little high, baby” Castiel diapered you and took your blood pressure again it was lower. He figured it must have been John that was scaring you. “Are your brothers good?” He asked

“Yes!” you smiled Castiel helped you put your dress on and gave you a lollipop and a sticker. 

“She was a big girl, had a bit of a fever though” Castiel said. Just then you looked horrified 

“What is it, sweetie” John said worried 

“I peed again. Not a lot, but” 

“Okay, time out” said Casitel signaling that the baby stuff should stop.

“What’s going on?” John asked 

“Y/N. I’m going to ask you to pee in a cup. It sounds like a UTI. Have you ever had one before?”

“No.” you said Cas handed you a cup. As you peed Castiel explained to John what this meant. Noting big, just lots of water, heating pad, maybe lay off the baby stuff for a bit. Make you a big girl. You came back and Castiel told you he would call with the results.

“Da-“you started when you got in the car

“John” he said “Call me John”


	8. Becoming a baby again

Castiel called John to confirm that you did in fact have a UTI. He explained that this meant they should ease up on the baby stuff until it was done. John told you and the boys what was going to happen and you couldn’t have been more happy to have a UTI. You got to wear normal underwear, they let you have a shower, by yourself. You got to use the toilet and an actual cup or glass. No bottles, no diapers. Since you were being such a big girl, John let you out of being a baby for a month. A whole month of calling the boys and John by their names. They let you call your parents (they had let you do that before too) and you told them everything was fine

“John, could I go out for a walk?” you asked 

“Sure, but…” he said 

“I know, I asked Sam if he would join me” you said 

“Great.” John smiled and Sam walked up

“Ready?” he asked 

“Yeah” you two left and took a walk through a nearby park. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked

“Better. I like Castiel, he’s very nice.”

“Yeah, he’s a great guy. We’re really glad you like Chuck too” 

“He’s the best. So kind and understanding when I was sick” you said. Sam held your hand and stopped you from walking.

“I have to be honest with you” Sam said. You didn’t like the sound of that. “When we get back, you will be our baby again. John gave you a month off, he felt you deserved it since you took to it so well after you were sick.”

“Sam” you said “Please, how long will this go on?” Sam stroked your cheek and pulled you close and that’s when you got your answer. “I’m not going to get out of this am I? I’m your baby forever” Sam kissed your head and rubbed your back. 

“You will be able to visit your parents, we wouldn’t do that to you, we wouldn’t deprive you of that, we know how important family is.”

“How will you know that I’ll come back?” you said 

“Because we will go with you. We won’t be with you all the time, you will have alone time with your parents, but you will stay with us when we visit. Or one of us would stay with you when you’re at your parents”

“What about the diaper?” You whispered 

“You will only wear that with us. When you’re at your parents, you will wear your underwear with a liner”

“Okay” you said quietly 

“How about we take a long walk” Sam said knowing that you had to get back into that head space. You nodded and he took your hand and you two walked for another hour. When you got back to the house, you walked into the living room where Dean was

“Hey Y/N” he said

“Hi” you said you sat on the couch and curled into him. Sam walked in and Dean looked up at his brother who nodded, letting him know that you knew the baby stuff was going to start up again. John and Dean knew that you trusted Sam the most out of the three of them, so they figured he would be best to deliver the news . Dean rubbed your back and lifted your chin to see you were crying a bit. He kissed your forehead. He pulled you onto his lap and you cuddled into him and closed your eyes. Sam went and grabbed bottle for you, when he returned he handed the bottle to Dean.

“Open up” Dean cooed and you did. Sam left to grab a blanket, a new diaper, a t-shirt and your pacifier. When he returned you had finished your bottle. “Good job” He lifted you and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He patted your back and you burped.

“Let’s get baby into a diaper” Sam said Dean put you on the blanket and took off your top and bra, he put the T-shirt on you. You lay down and Dean ran his fingers through your hair and put the pacifier in your mouth. Sam took your pants and underwear off. “Uh oh, baby isn’t clean” he said You remembered that Dean had shaved you a few weeks ago. You teared up and Sam wiped you and put a new diaper on.

“Next change, I’ll take care of that” Dean said you nodded. Sam rubbed your stomach to calm you a bit and you closed your eyes.

“Does baby want a nap?” Sam asked you nodded and pouted. Dean picked you up in the blanket and Sam went to put your clothes back. Dean put you in your bed and covered you up. 

“I love you baby girl” he rubbed your back a little and you drifted off to sleep.

Sam walked into the kitchen

“All good?” John asked 

“Yeah, Dean will have to clean her again, but next change” Sam said

“Okay. And you explained about her parents?” 

“Yeah, she took it really well” 

“Good.”

You woke up from your nap and felt refreshed. You sat up and saw Dean sitting there reading, he looked over at you and smiled. You lifted your arms to be lifted up.

“Are you dry?” he asked He reached in and felt the outside of your diaper. You lifted your arms up again. “Baby, I need to clean you up” 

“Dry” you said 

“You know what I mean” he said going to grab the stuff. “Are you going to be a big girl and let me do this without restraints?” 

“Big girl!” you said. Fuck it, you thought. Just have them take care of you like this. You lay down and Dean came back. He tickled your tummy and you laughed. He undid your diaper and cleaned you up. He diapered you and helped you out of the bed. You ran into the living room and saw John there.

“Daddy, up?” you asked with puppy dog eyes

“Aw, how could I saw no to that?” John picked you up. “Is baby all clean?”

“Yes” you said he patted your bum lightly. You snuggled into him and he smiled.


	9. Periods and Castiel

You woke up and your stomach felt a little upset. Uh oh you thought. This was your third month with the Winchesters. The first month you were so stressed you didn’t get your period, but when John let you have the month off, you got it, but never told the boys. Now that you are back to being a baby this was going to be a bit of an issue. John walked in.

“Good morning baby” he said 

“Time out” you said. John put the guard down and sat on the bed.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly

“No, John. Nothing like that, it’s just um. I’m going to get my period soon. I had it last month, but you let me be a big girl, so I didn’t tell you. I was wondering if I could strike a deal with you?” you asked 

“Sure, what is it?” he asked

“I will still act like a baby, but if you could let me use underwear and a liner, let me wear my sweatpants. I just, I’m not comfortable with the diaper thing and the blood.” You said. John paused and then held your face in your hands. 

“Of course, Y/N” 

“It’s supposed to come tomorrow” you explained.

“I will grab your sweatpants and underwear.” John smiled and you smiled back. He explained to the boys what you two had agreed and they were on board. You sat on the floor and watched TV. Dean go on the floor with you.

“Hey baby girl” he said 

“Dean!” you laid your head in his lap and he played with your hair. Then you felt it. It wasn’t pee, it was early. You groaned “time out” you sat up and John walked in.

“What’s up?” John asked

“Early” you groaned. Both boys laughed. You got up, took your diaper off and got in your underwear and sweatpants. You came back and lay down on the couch. 

“Time in?” Dean asked

“Yes” you said. John came back with a heating pad, he plugged it in and placed it on your stomach. 

“Here baby girl” he said

“Thank you, daddy.” Sam walked in and saw the sweatpants.

“Aw, is baby a big girl this week?” he asked. You nodded and started to cry a bit.

“Oh, we don’t need a fussy baby” John said holding up your pacifier and putting it in your mouth. 

“Baby, do you want me to make you some soup?” Sam asked you smiled and clap your hands and the boys laughed. Sam left to make your soup. To took the heating pad off and sat on Dean’s lap.

“Hi” he said. You rested your head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around you. You nestled into his neck and he smiled a bit. “Does baby have to pee?” he asked. 

“No” you said quietly. 

“Are you sure? You know daddy and your brothers aren’t changing you” 

“Yes, I’m sure” you said. John brought you a bottle and Dean fed you.

“Sammy is coming with the soup” John said rubbing your back. 

“Thank you daddy” you said. That night it was time for bed. John handed you a diaper.

“Baby girl, I know we said no diapers, but since you wet yourself sometimes at night, I thought it would be best to wear one. We won’t change you, you can take care of that. Can you be a big girl for daddy?” John asked 

“Yes daddy” you said and went and got changed. You crawled into bed and John tucked you in. 

“Goodnight big girl” he said kissing your head. The next morning you woke up, changed back into your sweats and walked into the kitchen.

“Morning Y/N” Sam said.

“Hi Sammy” you said smiled. He picked you up and gave you a bottle, he walked you around and burped you. “Sammy, tummy hurt” you said.

“Yeah?” He looked at you with those puppy dog eyes. You nodded and pouted. He put you on the floor and rubbed your stomach a bit. “Better?” you nodded, but still pouted. “Hey, why are you grumpy?” he cooed. You shrugged. 

“Pee-pee” you got up and went to the bathroom . When you got back Sam was on the floor still and you went and laid back down. You still pouted and started to cry. 

“No, none of that.” Sam held up your pacifier and put it in. You crossed your arms and stamped your feet.

“Does baby need a nap?” Sam asked picking you up and carrying you around hoping you would fall asleep. 

“No nappy” you said. “Just cuddles” Sam smiled and sat on the couch with you still on him. He rubbed your back “I love you Sammy” you said 

“I love you too, baby girl”. Dean walked in and sat down on the couch 

“How’s our girl doing?” he asked.

“Tummy still has an owy” you said. Sam helped you so your upper body was on Dean, but your legs were on him. Dean cradled you in his arms and rubbed on your stomach. Sam got up for a moment. “Sammy?” you said with the puppy dog eyes.

“I’m just getting the heating pad” he smiled and you did too. He got pack and put that on your stomach. John came in with another bottle.

“Here, baby” he said handing it to Dean. 

That night you were in your high chair eating soup and the boys came back in.

“We have good news and bad news” Sam said

“Uh oh” you said

“Daddy and your brothers have to be gone for about a month” John said 

“NO!” you said tearing up. Dean placed a hand on your cheek and kissed your head. 

“I know, I know. Now Chuck can come, but not for the first two weeks.” Dean said and you cried harder 

“Chuck!” you cried 

“But, Castiel said he could stay” John said hoping that would make you happy. You liked Castiel, but you loved Chuck.

“But I love Chuck” you cried. John took out of your high chair and held you. 

“I know, baby, but he will be coming. Just not right away. I promise, you will have so much fun with Cas.” He reassured you.

“Cas” you said

“You’re going to love him” Dean said. 

You’re period ended the same day Castiel got there. You got five minute cuddles from all the boys. John explained that you were just finish up your period, but tonight gives you a bath and diaper you. The boys left and you cried a bit. Castiel sat on the couch with you.

“Hey baby” he said sweetly

“Hi” you whispered.

“I know, I know. I’m not Chuck, but I’m hoping we can be good friends.” He held out his hand like he did in his office and you took it.

“I’m hungry” you said

“How about I make you a bottle?” you nodded and lifted your arms up. Cas smiled and lifted you up. “Now, I know that you’re done your big girl stuff today, so we’re going to get you in a bath and diaper you up.” He said putting you in your high chair.

“Okay Cas” you said quietly. 

“Baby girl, what’s wrong? Is it because you don’t know me very well?” you nodded a little and started to cry. You liked him, but you were so comfortable doing this with Chuck. 

“Chuck” you said quietly. Cas kissed your forehead. John had told him how much you took to chuck and Chuck had told him too. Castiel understood completely. After your bottle Chuck put you in the bath and washed you. He let you take care of between your legs. Castiel picked you up and dried you off. He diapered you and put you in your bed for a nap. While you were sleeping he called Chuck. When you woke from your nap Cas was there and rubbed the outside of your diaper a few times to make sure you were dry. Just then the doorbell rang.

“Who could that be?!” Cas said smiling and lifting you out of your bed. He held carried you to the door and put you down. He opened it and the biggest smile came across your face.

“CHUCK!” you said and practically jumped in his arms.

“Hey cutie!” he laughed

“I called and told him you were having a bit of a rough time. Now, he can’t stay long, but I thought maybe this would help gain my trust a little?” you leaned over and kissed Castiel on his cheek.

“Thank you! Thank you!” you hugged Chuck tight and he hugged you back.


	10. Acting out

Castiel gave you a bottle and Chuck kissed you on the cheek.

“I’ll see you soon, okay baby girl?” Chuck said. You pouted and nodded “Aw, I love you”

“I love you” you said and teared up. Chuck held your face in his hands and kissed your nose and left. 

“It’s okay baby, you can cry” Castiel said burping you. 

“Thank you for letting him come” you said clinging to Castiel.

“Of course, I have to make my girl happy” he patted your back a few times and you burped. “Good girl” he cooed. “Let’s watch some TV, okay?” you nodded. Castiel put you down on the floor and gave you a pacifier. Castiel sat on the couch and rubbed his hand up and down your back. You giggled a little and Castiel smiled. After, Castiel picked you up and carried you to your room. He rubbed your diaper and patted you. 

“Dry!” you said 

“Yes you are baby. Are you sure you don’t need to pee-pee?” you nodded. “Okay, goodnight little one”

“Night Cas” you said. You woke up in the middle of the night and squirmed a bit and kicked your feet. You started to cry, you had to go to the bathroom. Usually you sleep through the night, but with daddy and brothers away and Chuck not here, you woke up. “CAS!” you cried. You squirmed and cried and messed your diaper. Castiel opened your door

“What is it baby?” he asked 

“Messy” you sobbed. Castiel picked you up and placed you on the changing table.

“I asked if you had to go before bed” he said as he undid your diaper 

“I’m sorry” you cried. Castiel put your legs in the restraints “NOOOOOOO” you cried 

“Hey. Y/N” Castiel said sternly “I know you’re tired and cranky, but this is the easiest way” he tickled your tummy and you still cried. “Uh oh, still fussy” Castiel said wipping your butt a few times. He put a new diaper on you and undid your legs. He rubbed your stomach a few times hoping you would calm down. “Come on, honey” he said. You kicked your feet and pouted. Castiel picked you up and grabbed your pacifier. He tried to put it in your mouth, but you kept it shut and turned your head away. He patted your bum a few times.

“Daddy” you said

“I’m sorry, he’s not here sweetie. He will back in a month” He put you back in your bed you kicked your feet. 

“Hey” he said. He put the pacifier to your mouth and put it in. You spit it out

“NO” you yelled  
“If you won’t take the big girl pacifier, I will get the other one” he said rubbing your stomach. 

“No” you said. 

“Why are you being so fussy?” you shrugged. “Come on. Please, baby” you crossed your arms. “Baby is going to be punished if you don’t stop” he said raising an eyebrow trying to see if that would work. You sat up and threw your pacifier out. Castiel was surprised that you would do such a thing. You were very sweet at your appointment and you seemed to have warmed up to him. 

You pouted and he picked up your pacifier and put it on the nightstand. He brought your guard down and sat on your bed. “Over my knee” he said. He didn’t want to do this, but you were acting out.

“No” you said.

“Y/N” Cas looked at you and you laid down over his knee. “I don’t know why you’re acting like this. I thought we were getting along, unfortunately I’m going to have to tell your daddy” SMACK. He brought his hand down and you cried. SMACK. He did it again. SMACK. SMACK. You cried and cried, you knew you deserved it. He patted your butt a few times and rubbed your back. You opened your mouth and Castiel put the pacifier in your mouth and put your guard up.

The next morning Castiel came in and checked your diaper, you were dry. He picked you up and sat you on the couch. 

“Y/N. Why were you being so fussy last night? Was it because I used the restraints?” he asked you

“Not enough nap” you said 

“Oh. You were over tired?” 

“Yes” you said your lip quivering and you burst into tears. Castiel picked you up how you liked and rubbed your back. 

“You need to tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help you if you just say no” 

“Sorry” you said

“That’s okay. You know why I spanked you right?” he asked 

“I was being difficult” you said.

“No, baby, you are never difficult. Remember that. Can you repeat that? Can you say, I am not difficult?” he asked sweetly 

“I am not difficult” you said

“Good.”

“I was being fussy” you said

“That’s right. You were being fussy.” Castiel kissed your check and put you in the high chair. He fed you and burped you. He told John about the incident and the next two weeks went smoothly. He took you to the park and you guys went for walks. You started to warm up to him like you did with Chuck. You cuddled up to Cas on the couch.

“Thank you” you said 

“For what?”

“Taking care of me” you smiled. 

“You’re welcome sweetheart. Thank you for trusting me” he kissed your head. Finally, Chuck returned. Castiel told him about the little outburst and he was on his way. You cried a little, you missed Cas, but you were so happy about Chuck being there. You laid on his chest like you liked and he rubbed circles on your back.

“Cas said you were a little fussy for him” he whispered and you nodded. “Baby girl, I know it’s hard to trust people, but Castiel is a really great guy”

“I love you” you whispered

“I know. I love you too” Chuck kissed the top of your head. You two stayed like that for a bit when suddenly you jumped up and got off him. “What? What is it?” he asked. You looked down and pouted as you wet your diaper. “Oh, did someone potty?” he felt your diaper and it was wet.

“Sorry” you said 

“Hey, thanks for not peeing on me” he smiled and you smiled back. He held your hand and you tow walked to your room. He helped you up on the changing table and got you changed. “Baby is going to have a nap now” he said. You shook your head.

“Not tired” you said as he lifted you off.

“I know, but try” he said taking off the guard to let you in. you sat on the floor and folded your arms. “Y/N, this behaviour suggests that you do need a nap” you stomped your feet and hands on the floor. You rolled over on your stomach and had a full blown tantrum. 

“NO, NO, NO,NO, NO” you kicked and screamed. Chuck got on the ground and tried to calm you down, but ignored him. 

“Stop it!” he said he brought his hand down hard on your butt and you stopped immediately and curled into a ball and cried. Chuck stroked your hair “Hey, what’s going on” he said. You didn’t say anything. “I’m calling a time out. No baby stuff. Y/N, come on. What’s going on?”

“I want to go home” you cried. Chuck rubbed your back and kissed your head. 

“I know, sweetie, I know” he said


	11. Family time

Chuck came in and woke you up. He changed your diaper and got you dressed in a dress. He held your hand and brought you two the kitchen. You saw two suitcases there. 

“I talked to daddy and brothers and told them what happened. They said if you will be a big girl for me, I can take you to see your parents. Your actual parents” Chuck said. 

“Oh Chuck!” you said hugging him

“We’re leaving this afternoon. I have a diaper bag, you are to remain in those. When we get to California, we will be staying in a hotel. Sam explained that you are to wear a liner when you are around your parents.” You nodded and smiled. “You will be staying with me in the hotel room though, okay?” 

“Who are you?” you asked and Chuck looked confused “No, I mean, if my parents ask” you clarified.

“Oh, just a friend of the Winchesters, the truth” he smiled and you hugged him again. Chuck fed you and changed your diaper and the two of you got in the car and drove. You had fun listening to music and singing along in the car. 

“Chuck” you said and you lifted up your dress. Chuck had put a changing pad on the seat in case you leaked.

“Can you hold it?” he asked 

“I have been holding it” you looked down

“Sweetie, you need to tell me when you have to go” 

“I’m sorry” you teared up. Chuck placed a hand on your cheek

“Don’t cry sweetie, it’s okay” You peed and looked at him a little horrified. He placed a hand on your shoulder and pulled over rat a gas station. You thanked your lucky stars that the bathroom was outside and no one was there. Chuck locked the door.

“Let’s get you changed.” He laid down a blanket on the bathroom floor and you got down. He removed the diaper and wiped you clean and put a new one on. “There, all good” he tickled your tummy. Threw the diaper away and the two of you went on your way to your parents.

When you got to the hotel, you checked in and went to your room. Chuck put the stuff down and you got into a T-shirt. He placed his hand on the outside of your diaper and felt that you were dry.

“I told my parents, I would see them around noon” you said 

“Okay. Room service?” he asked smiling holding up a menu

“Yeah!” you said. Chuck sat on your bed and you two looked at the menu. He ordered and you two waited. He grabbed a changing pad and put it on your bed. You went into the bathroom when the room service came in. When he left you came out, you looked at your bed.

“Sorry baby, we’re not at home.” Chuck said as you touched the changing pad.

“Okay” you said and you two ate. 

“Would you like a bath?” he asked “You can be a big girl and do it yourself” he smiled 

“Yes!” you said. 

“Let’s get the diaper off” You laid down and Chuck undid your diaper and took it off. You went into the bathroom and ran the water and got in. You didn’t lock the door though.

“Chuck?” you asked

“Yeah” he said coming in

“Could you wash my hair for me?” you asked smiling he smiled too

“Sure!” Chuck washed your hair for you. You got out of the bath and Chuck wrapped a towel around you and helped you out. “Dry off and I’ll get you ready for bed.” He kissed your cheek. You dried yourself off, between your legs and walked out. Chuck had a diaper laid out for your and a t-shirt.

“All dry” you said 

“Arms forward” you did and he put your arms threw the sleeves. You helped him put it over your head. “Diaper time” 

“Up” you said. Chuck picked you up bridal style and carried you to the bed. He placed you on the diapered and powdered you and put it on. He took out your pacifier and put it in your mouth.

“Open up”. You did and he put in in your mouth. He rubbed our stomach and your eyes fluttered shut. “There’s a good baby. Now, tomorrow, you will be a big girl” you smiled a bit and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Chuck woke you up at six in the morning. You open your eyes and smiled.

“Hi, sweetie” Chuck said 

“Early” you whined

“Yes, but you’re going to be a big girl now. Wouldn’t want you to have an accident at your parents” He felt your diaper and felt that you were dry. “I have your underpants with a liner ready” He took off your diaper and slipped your underwear on. “Anytime you have to pee, you go to the bathroom.” You nodded and he took the pacifier out.

“Big girl” you said 

“Yes. Starting now.” He said kissing your forehead. That afternoon you visited your parents.

“Mom!” you said 

“Honey, it’s so good to see you.” she hugged you. “How is it living with the Winchester’?” she asked 

“It’s great” you said knowing Chuck was right behind you. “This is Chuck”

“I’m a friend of the Winchester’s, I was heading this way” he said shaking your mom’s hand.

“Would you like to come in?” she asked 

“No, no. That’s alright, thank you though” he smiled 

“I’ll call you when I’m ready” you told him and squeezed your shoulder and left.

You had fun with your parents. It was so nice to see them again. They would ask question about the Winchesters and you would answer then the best you could. Chuck said to tell your parents that they were mechanics. You wanted to tell your parents, but you something in your head was telling you not too. When you were done your dinner you called Chuck to get you and he picked up. The two of you got back to the hotel room. 

“Look what daddy said you could wear” Chuck held up pull ups. 

“Really?” you asked 

“Yeah. John said to get you out of diapers” you smiled and pulled down your pants and stepped into the pull ups. “He thought, since you’re going to be a big girl, you can start using the toilet. I asked and John liked the idea” Chuck smiled at you and you teared up because you were so happy. 

“Thank you, Chuck” you said. Chuck got you into a T-shirt and carried you around the hotel room for a bit.

“How are your parents?” he asked you

“They’re good. Thank you for taking me to see them. I really appreciate it.” Chuck put you down on the bed and tucked you in. “Thank you for treating me like this. I had a really hard time, I am still am, but I feel really comfortable with you.” Chuck sat on the bed and you curled into him. He rubbed circles on your back.

“Thank you for trusting me.”

“Can you call Cas, I’d like to apologize to him” 

“We can tomorrow, big girl needs her rest.” He let you rest on him. When you fell asleep he gently got up and went to his bed.


	12. Being a big girl is hard

You ran around the hotel room in your pull ups. It was way better than the diaper and you were so glad that Chuck asked John and that he said yes. You got on the bed and jumped up and down and chuck came out of the bathroom.

“Y/N” he said and you dropped on your knees and giggled.

“I’m a big girl” you said. Now that you were visiting your family, you felt more inclined to play along again. Chuck noticed that you were moving your hips side to side.

“Do you have to use the bathroom?” He laughed and you nodded. He held out your hand and the two of you walked to the bathroom. You pulled down the pull ups and sat on the toilet and peed “Good girl” Chuck said. You grabbed the toilet paper and Chuck held out his hand.

“Chuck?” you said 

“You may be a big girl, but you still need help” he said and you pouted. You could wipe yourself. “Hey, none of that” he said and you handed over the toilet paper and stood up. He wiped you, threw the toilet paper in the toilet and pulled up your pull ups. He brought you to the sink and you both washed your hands. 

“Up?” you asked. Chuck smiled and lifted you up. You kissed his cheek and rested your head on his shoulder. That’s when you heard a knock on the door?

“Y/N” you heard your mom say. You and Chuck looked at each other wide eye.

“Yeah, hold on mom. Just got out of the shower” you said. Chuck reached into your bag and bootie shorts, underwear and a bra. You quickly ran into the bathroom and Chuck opened the door.

“Mrs. Y/LN. Hi.” Chuck said 

“Chuck, hey” he let her in and you got dressed quickly in the bathroom. Chuck walked over and saw all the baby stuff in a suite case and zipped it up. “Sorry for stopping by” you heard your mom said. You realized you said shower. You quietly turned the sink on and dunked your head under and wet your hair. You grabbed a towel to dry it off and you walked out. 

“Mom, hey. Sorry, I had no idea you were stopping by, I would have been more dressed” you said.

“I was just passing by and I thought I would stop and say hello.” You hugged her

“I’m glad you did”

“What are you two up to?” she asked

“Oh, nothing much. Just planning on what to do tomorrow” Chuck said 

“Yeah, I told Chuck I would show him around” you said

“Oh fun” your mom sat on the bed and normally you would be glad she was there, but you were in your little head space and you didn’t want to accidently slip up. Just then chuck’s phone rang.

“It’s John” Chuck picked it up “Hey, I’m with y/N and her mom” he said. “Yes, they’re good. Okay” Chuck handed the phone to you. You swallowed and took it.

“Hey. Yeah, yeah, we’re having a lot of fun. Yeah, it was a good drive up. Aw, I miss you too. Okay. Okay, hey Dean. Yeah, I’m with my mom, so I better go. Bye” you hung up and handed it back to Chuck. You’re mom stayed for about an hour and finally left. Once Chuck was sure she was gone you went to the bathroom and changed back into your clothes. 

“Here baby” he said handing you a sippy cup with water

“Big girl” you said. Chuck handed you the sippy cup and stroked your hair.

“Yes sorry. Big girl” he said kissing your head. You sipped on your water and Chuck turned the TV on. 

“All done!” you said

“Good girl” he said taking the sippy cup and holding the pacifier up to you. You opened your mouth and he put it in. You smiled and so did he. 

“That was a close one with your mom” he said and you nodded. “We’re going to go back in two days, okay?” you shook your head, you were happy to be back home, you didn’t want to leave. Started to cry and took your pacifier out.

“Stay” you said

“I know you want to stay, but your daddy and brothers are coming home soon” 

“Please” you cried. You cried harder and harder. Chuck tried to calm you down but you kept crying. He was worried that you were going to wake the neighbors. 

“Sweetie. Please, you need to calm down. I do have the other pacifier, but I don’t want to use it. Please, please.” He rubbed your back hoping to calm you down. He got up and grabbed the pacifier gag.

“No, no, no” you wept. 

“Just until you calm down.” He said gently. “Open up” he said and you did. He buckled it around your head and pulled you close rocking you back and forth.


	13. Coming Home

You cried and cried you couldn’t believe that Chuck put the other pacifier in you. When you finally fell asleep, Chuck called Sam and told him what happened. You woke up and saw Chuck Reading. You tried to speak but the pacifier was will in. You looked down and saw a diaper. You made a noise and Chuck looked over.

“Hi honey.” He said concerned and sat on the bed with you. “I called Sam and he’s going to come” you shook your head “No, listen to me. Sam and I are going to get you out of here.” You gave him a weird look and there was a knock on the door. You looked worried as Chuck went and opened the door Sam walked in. He saw the pacifier gag.

“Oh no” he said 

“Yeah, I had to use it” Chuck said 

“Y/N, listen to me” Sam said. “Chuck and I are going to get you out of this. We’re going to get you out, but you need to do as we say. We can’t have my dad or Dean find you.” Sam explained 

“I told John we were in California, but he doesn’t know where. I brought you here so you could escape” Chuck said. You made a face and looked down. Sam felt your diaper 

“Wet” Sam said.

“We’re going to change you and put the pull ups back on” Chuck said “Can we take the gag out?” you nodded you head and Chuck went to get the pull ups and wipes as Sam undid the gag.

“You’re letting me stay?” you cried. Sam placed a hand on your cheek.

“Yes” Sam kissed your forehead and laid you down. Chuck changed your diaper and put the pull ups back on. 

“You’ve been wetting yourself at night, so we’re just going to get you back to how things were before” Chuck said 

“Why are you helping me?” you asked both of them.

“Chuck called me and told me just how unhappy you were and we knew that, but your little tantrum, we didn’t want that” Sam said 

“Castiel and I talked it over. He wanted to help too.” Chuck said.

“But the baby stuff” you said 

“It will stop” Sam Said 

“You can stop being a baby” Chuck said.

“I want up” you said and Chuck and Sam looked at each other. You lifted your arms up and Chuck picked you up. You rested your head on his shoulder as he rubbed your back. Sam looked at Chuck.

“This calms her down” chuck said

“Y/N, we will make things right” Sam said

After a few days of the pull ups and nights of diapers. you moved to the underpants and a liner in the day and pull ups at night. You woke up at night and ran to the bathroom. You got there just in time. You didn’t have time to close the door Chuck stood outside with his back turned to the door, you were crying a bit.

“Are you okay?” he asked 

“Yeah. Just barely made it” you said. You flushed the toilet and pulled you pull ups up and walked out. You wrapped your arms around Chuck from behind. He turned to face you and held you close.

You spent two weeks with the boys in the hotel, visiting your parents here and there. Finally you were back to normal or whatever normal was now. You packed up your bags and Sam and Chuck smiled at you. There was a knock on the door and your froze.

“It’s Cas” Sam said you sighed in relief. You knew he was coming with the rest of your stuff.

“Hey Y/N” he said as Chuck left him in

“Cas!” you said and hugged him

“I have the rest of your stuff. We promise you, John and Dean won’t find you” Castiel said 

“But Sam” you looked at him

“I will tell him that you weren’t doing well. That we weren’t looking and you ran away” Sam said 

“But you know where I live” you said to Chuck

“Yes, but I won’t show up unannounced. I won’t show up at all” he said 

“Yo-you can call and show up” you said to Chuck hugging him. 

“Okay. Here is the rest of your stuff. Chuck will drop you off. Y/N, I am so sorry for everything” said Sam hugging you

“Me too. Thank you for holding out this long” Cas said. You said goodbye to them and Chuck drove you to your house. 

“Here we are” Chuck said looking at you. He got out and opened your door. You got out and kissed him

“Thank you” you said quietly. Chuck pulled you close

“Take care.” He said. You walked into your house looking back at Chuck. He waved and smiled, you smiled a bit and walked in. Leaving whatever the hell just happened behind.


End file.
